Cruel Flower
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Over protective Akatsuki admirers she lives with. hot mysterious boy named gaara. mysterious past. beatings. normal humor. and of course the never ending joy of a high school fic GaaraxSakura GaaSaku SakuGaa SakuraxGaara
1. Chapter 1

I stood outside of the high school waiting for my friends. Ironically enough, even though I live with the Akatsuki they always show up at school half an hour after me. They always make me wait up for them too. Right outside of school everyday. I don't mind since it's my only quiet time.

"Look its _Sakura_! She's the girl who's going out with all those Akatsuki boys!" A girl whispered to another making me smirk and turn away. I don't care what others think. They're practically my brothers. Flirtatious brothers but I don't care.

"She may not be that bad!" A boy defended looking at me with slight interest. I could tell he had some lust in his eyes too making me turn away. I don't waste time with kids like him. "Sakura!" He shouted running up to me. I stared him down but it was immune on the blond haired boy. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Would you want to hang out sometime?"

"Sorry but no." A voice said from behind us. I didn't bother turning around since I already knew who it was. My ripped jeans and dark red stalking underneath with skater shoes made me look like a punk. Especially with my spaghetti strap low cut white t-shirt that was somewhat ripped showing my button off, and my form fitting leather jacket over it.

"Who're you?" The boy asked making me feel somewhat sorry for him. I wonder if he's ever had to deal with anyone remotely close to the Akatsuki. Probably not. I hope he gets over his shock soon and just runs. That would be the smart thing to do.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. I hope you didn't expect to be worthy of our little flower's attention." He said with an evil tone that suggested he would murder the boy if he even tried to answer the question, or if he didn't.

"Be nice." I said with a smile to Itachi still not looking back. "Run along Naruto before you get hurt." I said shooing him off like a child from tattling. He sprinted off to the safety of his friends making me smirk.

"One isn't scared." Sasori commented pointing towards a boy with red hair, eyeliner, and deep light blue eyes. I watched him stare at us for a minute with his headphones in his ears, tight black t-shirt, grey pants with several holes, and skater shoes. The boy seemed perfect.

"Like we care. Come on let's head inside." I said making the others rush up to me wrapping their arms all along my back. They never tried anything at school knowing that I didn't care what kind of a record I got as long as they were punished.

For first period I had Tobi, the red head, and Itachi's brother. Fun right? "Class this is a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class." Our idiot teacher grinned making everyone glance over at him waiting for something. I even did the same. It was like me, but hey, I was interested.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku don't mess with me and I won't mess with you." He stated simply then sat down on the row next to me one seat behind mine. I glanced over at him catching his eye, then I nodded making him smirk and nod back.

"Wow so they don't always speak for you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically then faked a gasp and covered his mouth. "Wait you didn't talk did you? I guess my brother and his friends really are your voice and actions." He said cold heartedly.

"Don't say that about Sakura-chan!" Tobi cried making me stand up and stop him from continuing. I then walked up to Sasuke's desk and leaned in close to him.

"Do you want me to show the whole school the tape I have of you asking me out then getting rejected? I don't normally care about your idiocy but Tobi's in this class and he cares." I whispered making Sasuke's eyes widen before glaring at me. It was obvious I got him.

Turning around to leave a girl stood up and stared at me head on. She had sandy blond hair with deep dark eyes. "So you're the famous Sakura Haruno? My condolences for your loss, two years before it must have been hard. I look forward to spending the year here with you. My brothers Gaara and Kankuro are here as well… but Kankuro and I never got to introduce ourselves to you." She announced making me stare at her suspiciously.

Not many, if anyone, knew about what happened to me two years ago. For her and her brothers to know… well that sucks. "Okay." I said blankly then turned to the utterly confused teacher. "Just go back to class and hope the next period will be normal." I told him making the poor man nod and smile before starting class.

"Sakura-chan! That was so much fun!" Tobi cried after class holding my hand while I sucked on a sucker. He continued to smile leading me out to the courtyard for my next class. He left me then and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye Saku-chan!" I waved and smiled slightly before turning to yet another class. Gaara, Deidara, Naruto, and Ino were in my class… great.

"Looks like you had fun, yea!" Deidara grinned messing up my hair. I glared up at him but it was half-hearted. I could never hate my family. We looked at the other classmates as though strategizing for battle. "I guess it would be too late to ditch?" I elbowed him in the gut instantly. "Okay, okay I know. You told us not to ditch anymore."

"Don't do that ever. It's retarded unless you're overworked." I informed him with a shake of the head.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried rushing up to me with a huge smile. "You're actually in one of my classes! That's great!" He shouted making Deidara stand in front of me and glare causing the class to stare.

"Lay a hand on my Sakura and die." He growled making Naruto back up a bit. I didn't care unless Deidara got suspended for threatening, or blowing up school property. They shouldn't care about students dying like that because they can always get a new batch next semester.

"Why are you all so _over_ protective?!" Gaara asked sounding annoyed. I glanced over at him curiously before tossing the sucker stick and getting another sucker out.

"They took me in. Before these guys came in… I used to be such a nice girl." I sighed then punched Gaara in the gut. "Don't talk to Deidara or any of my other family members like that." I whispered in his ear making him force himself to sit up straight and smirk staring me in the eye.

"I think this school year will be interesting." He said making me smile.

"I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this fanfic so much!!!!! XD It's to the song Right Now by SR-71 so basically it's a song fic and Sakura's the singer practically! Song says one cussword in case your parents are in the room when you read this and want to hear the song.**

"How are you buddy, yea?" Deidara asked making me turn and glare at him. Of course he would choose to humiliate me now in front of the whole class. "Ah I forgot you hate being called buddy, un." He smirked and rustled my hair again. I glared at him a bit but I didn't say anything.

"Shut up." I finally growled once it looked like he was about to start speaking again. I glanced over at Gaara who was staring at us with interest. "You better mind your own business soon brat before I murder you." I said with a voice the dripped with hatred.

"I was just enjoying the show that you kindly provided for me and the rest of the class." He retorted making me glare daggers of death, doom, and despair at him. He simply ignored the glare and stared me down. The only reason either of us looked away was because Deidara jumped out in front of me.

"I know that look, it means you want blood and frankly I don't want you to get arrested yeah." Deidara said with a goofy grin and kind eyes. I tried to stay angry with him but I couldn't. I just wasn't into it right now.

"Jerk." I answered and turned away not willing to admit my true thoughts on the matter. When the class ended I raced to the next one wanting to get rid of them all. When I got to my next class Hidan and Sasori were waiting for me. Gaara was in this class too making me angry but I wasn't as much when I noticed Konan hanging out in the back of the room.

"Hello…" Sasori whispered into my ear then blew on it slightly making me shove him away and walk toward the back where Hidan and Konan were sitting. She looked up and nodded to me making me nod back. Hidan just looked up at me with a tired and angry expression.

"You still haven't cussed?" I asked in an approved tone making him glare harder and nod. I smiled then and tapped his forehead with the back of my fist. "I'm proud of you." I whispered then sat down beside Konan. "Today has been rather trying. There's a new student here and I've had him in all of my classes including this one." I grumbled making Konan glance behind me. I turned around to see Sasori getting mad at Gaara.

"I just wanted to tell the girl something." Gaara said patiently making Sasori smirk and hold out his hand to me. I obediently walked over and held his hand but Sasori wasn't looking for my hand. Instead he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"This girl is our property and so you must ask first." Sasori said with a seductive smile making me stare up at him as Konan and Hidan got up to get a better seat for what's going to happen next. Sasori hesitated for a moment noticing the expecting stares of his fellow Akatsuki. Instantly I slammed my leg over his head forcing him to fall to the ground.

I then sat on top of him and ran my hands through his hair getting a whole bunch before pulling it all. "I'm sorry little boy but I'm not your property." I said simply making everyone burst out laughing as Sasori fell back to the ground looking scared and exhausted. "I'll get even when we get home." I said making him wince as I got up off of him. "What were you going to tell me?" I asked an amused Gaara forcing his attention on me.

"I still don't know why you hid." He answered making me stare at him feeling completely shocked. Apparently he knows more than what's good for him. I turned away and put another sucker in my mouth knowing lunch will be here soon.

"How are you going to explain this to Itachi next period?" Konan asked making me stare at her curiously. She just pointed at Sasori who was smiling wildly with a dazed expression. "He's been going on about you being the best girl in the world by the way you straddle men down and force them to do your bidding. Of course it's said to be provocative even though you just beat him up and threatened him." She explained making me sit down and fold my arms on my desk and lay my head on it.

I let the teacher's words flow into my mind so I would be able to do the homework but other than that I was out of it listening to my own thoughts. The Akatsuki were exhausting enough but now with the Sabaku's worrying me with all their knowledge and Gaara's strange attitude… I don't know what I'm going to do.

The bell rang then for lunch making me stand up and rush out of the classroom. I walked outside to the weeping willow we hung out at for lunch. The popular brats who hate me hang out at the cherry blossom tree across the field. We were fine with that since they weren't in our hair. Today Sasuke and Naruto were both waiting at the wrong tree.

"What do you boys want?" I asked making Sasuke turn away with a glare on his face as Naruto just grinned and held out his hand. I shook it remembering how our introduction to each other were interrupted by my family. "Alright and anything else?"

Sasuke turned to me then and held out a single black envelope for me. I took it and opened the letter to see a date time and address to his house for a back to school party. I memorized the information then handed it back to him. "Do you want to ditch and leave me hanging or will you go and make a scene?" He asked without looking at me directly.

"I'll be there but not to cause a scene. I just want to find out what you want." I replied then turned away walking farther into the Akatsuki's hang out place. Naruto and Sasuke, surprisingly enough, left before my family got here to make them leave. I ran a finger down my shoulder to mid arm above my elbow. I could still feel the bumps making my eyes soften and bitterness settle in.

"That's the only place my shirts could cover easily." I whispered silently praying to God that he would take the bumps away with time.


	3. Chapter 3

My last class of the day is art and the kids I knew in it were Sasori, Gaara, Itachi, and Sasuke. I ignored them all and walked over to my paint book and took out the paints and such ready to express myself. It sounds retarded and cliché but that's how I roll.

"What are you going to paint?" Sasori asked me making me turn and glance over at him. Honestly I never know until I look at the colors. Glancing at the paints around me I choose a smooth light purple and soft blue to create a sky on my canvass. I used darker colors to show that it was night. Once I finished the sky I began to paint a little girl with pink hair and deep green eyes.

Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist letting his fingers trace it as I continued to paint. Finally I turned to stare at him. "Do as I say or go away." I said simply making his eyes widen as he turned me around to look at him.

"What would you have me do?" He whispered seductively making me smirk at him and take his hands into mine.

"I would tell you to quit feeling me up and to leave me alone." I said slyly making him turn to look at me with an annoyed expression.

"Don't mess with her when she's painting." Sasori informed Itachi making him glare at the boy. "I didn't think you would talk to her otherwise I would have told you sooner."

"What morons." Gaara sighed beside me making me jump, but as I jumped he moved my hand with the paint brush swiftly so I wouldn't ruin my painting. My eyes widened as I stared at him then I glared and shoved him away before he could see the wonder in my face.

"Go away." I growled and continued to paint. The girl looked a little sad and somehow angry. She was clutching a picture in her hand of a boy and her in the picture. I made it blurry on purpose not wanting anyone to know who he was. Not like anyone would since he doesn't go to school here.

"So you're broken." Gaara commented making me turn and glare at him.

"Shut up!" I shouted making everyone turn to stare at us. Instantly Itachi and Sasori guarded me from Gaara blocking his view of me as I continued the painting. After I finished the girl I painted the water beneath her and showed instead of the girl reflected in the water there was a monster with a Cheshire cat grin. "Finished…" I sighed.

"So you've been thinking too much again?" Sasori asked making me glower at him then shove past him to walk up to Sasuke.

"Not meaning to sound perverse or un lady-like but I would like to stay the night at your house if that's possible. It's you or Naruto and so I chose you since I'll be at your house later." I said softly hoping the others wouldn't hear me.

"Alright." He said but he had a sly look in his eyes making me grow to be suspicious but I ignored it. I pretended like I didn't know he was up to something.

"Thank you." I said then turned to go. When I got to my painting something was written in red on the bottom. It was small but it said something that made chills run down my spine. 'Unforgivable'.

When the bell rang I left the school quickly, glad that I didn't run into any of the Akatsuki members or the Sabaku family, even Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke walked beside me the whole time then led me to his car.

He drove a black Mercedes and was polite enough to open the door for me. "What would you like to do until the party?" He asked making me think for a moment.

"I don't know. Let's do what you would normally do. A day in the life of Sasuke Uchiha." I said making him turn to me with a slight smile.

"Alright we'll have it your way." He said then drove us to his mansion. I stared in amazement at the large house then followed him inside. "I normally just hang out for a while watch tv and play video games." Sasuke informed me making me nod and smile.

Soon we were both taking turns playing Kingdom Hearts 1. We were almost done with kingdom hearts 1, and going onto kingdom hearts 2 when the guests started to arrive. Instantly Sasuke ran to the tv turned it off and hid the ps2, but he made sure that he didn't accidently turn it off or anything.

"Can you pretend to be my girlfriend so my fan girls don't kill me?" He asked making me nod showing no emotion. This would be my first date or rather pretend date.

"Alright I'll be yours for the night." I said then allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in close to him. I watched him look at everyone who entered with calculating eyes before he gave them all a brilliant smile and became the perfect host showing me off as his date.

"She's a mysterious little thing isn't she?" Sasuke asked the others making me turn away and look out the window. The night was pretty and the part fun because of this party. I'm not used to being pampered by someone like Sasuke or being admired by everyone else.

"I don't know about mysterious but I do like my secrets." I murmured hardly even noticing what they were talking about. I was distracted. Suddenly Sasuke kissed my cheek making me turn to look at him oddly.

"Don't we all?" He asked making me nod trying to conceal my slight blush. "I wish you hung out with my crowd more often." He whispered in my ear making me look up at him. Perhaps this could be a life I can uphold and live with. Isn't that an entertaining thought?


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been writing my next book and reading Kodocha… but I finished Kodocha –cries- and am currently stuck on my book… so I'm updating XP**

When it was time for everyone to leave the party Sasuke and I continued to play Kingdom Hearts. Sasuke and I both took turns trying to beat it. Once we beat the game Sasuke and I both dragged ourselves into his room. "So where do I sleep?" I asked making him look at me tiredly.

"You can sleep with me. We won't do anything but you can sleep by me." He said taking my hand and dragging me into his bed. He held me close to him as my eyes widened. I didn't fight it but just laid beside him. My body pressed up against him, and yet it felt nice.

"How long have you been planning our sleeping arrangements?" I asked feeling bored even with my body pressed against a boy's. I could hear him smirk as I watched the shadows along the walls crawl slowly over each other. It was interesting to watch. Almost as though it was a monster getting ready to strike.

"Since you asked me if you could spend the night." He answered then slowly as though we were on sleeping pills he fell asleep. I watched his peaceful face then slowly laid back down and fell asleep.

When I woke up Sasuke's arms were wrapped around my waist. We both sat up and glanced at the clock before freaking out and running around the room getting ready. "Holy Crap! What are we going to do?!" I shouted feeling like a freak as I hurried and got ready.

We got outside with the rain was pouring leaving us running for Sasuke's car. Once we got inside he turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and watched us leave for school. "You're not so bad." He said with a grin taking my hand. I allowed him to feeling nice and okay for once.

Once we got to school everyone stared at us in complete shock as we got out of the car. No one ever thought that I could be with Sasuke even hanging out with him. Only the people who went to the party knew. Still it didn't bother me. The Akatsuki looked angry but to be honest I forgot what I was angry about the day before. "Hey guys." I said walking up to them as Sasuke walked up to his group.

"That's all you can tell Tobi!" Tobi cried looking scared and helpless as he ran up to me. I smiled and gave him a hug as he wept into my shoulder.

"You gave us quite a scare, yeah." Deidara said softly as he held out his hand. I took it and allowed the Akatsuki to huddle around me like worried parents. I didn't really care all that much.

"Did you have fun?" Konan asked making silence hush over us. I turned to look over at her then nodded. It's true. I had tons of fun.

"More fun than when you hang out with us?" Kisame asked looking like he was about to cry.

"Those are two different kinds of fun." I answered feeling a bit like I was being interrogated. Before I knew it they had be inside a closet in the school sitting in a chair as they all took turns questioning me.

"Did Sasuke touch you anywhere funny?" Itachi demanded making me think of his arm around my waist.

"Nope."

"Did you sleep by yourself?" Sasori wanted to know making me think for a moment.

"Yes." I lied.

"Did you have a ton of candy fun?!" Tobi shouted looking like a little ball of anger and fury.

"Actually no."

"Ok good."

"Did he touch you at all?" Pein asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"…No."

"You hesitated."

"Yeah."

"Does that tell me something?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"Did he **** you?" Hidan asked looking bored.

"Yes."

"What?!" They all screamed making me laugh.

"That was not funny *****." Hidan growled.

"It was to me."

"Did you have any interesting drinks or pills?" Zetsu questioned.

"No unless you count the questionable coke."

"What?!"

"Sorry I just had to do it again."

"Did he pay for everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you taking our questions seriously?"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

**Continued Interrogations!!!!!!!!**

Akatsuki continue to question Sakura within the Janitor's closet (humor for me if you ever read the first chapter to The Always There For You Janitor's Closet).

"Did anyone say any strange jokes, yeah?" Deidara asked slyly with a smirk.

"Nope. Unless you count the ones that were retarded."

"Did you have any alcohol?" Kisame asked as he guzzled a beer.

"Nope."

"Did they serve alcohol?" Itachi asked glaring at Kisame.

"Oh so that's what that light brown/yellow drink was!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted their faces red.

"Just kidding." I answered shrugging as Tobi shook me like mad.

"Did any girls try to get sensual with you?" Konan asked darkly.

"I had no idea lesbians existed… wow…" I said sarcastically making Konan glare.

"Answer the question!" She screamed.

"Not really. Some chicks got mad at me though for being with Sasuke."

"YOU'RE DATING THAT _FREAK_?!"

"Yes we're madly in love and going to live in Paris." I answered in monotone making the Akatsuki glare at me.

"Take the questions seriously." Pein growled.

"Why?"

"Because we're trying to take care of you."

"I would have left if any of the things you guys mentioned were happening." I lied.

"We all know that's a lie." Sasori stated making everyone glance over at Konan and Kisame.

"True." I answered and sighed.

"So what _really _happened, yeah?" Deidara asked making me laugh.

"Oh well I had some beer, made-out with a girl, and slept in a bed without doing anything with Sasuke." I informed them with a smirk.

"You're messing with us again aren't you?" Hidan asked slowly.

"Yep." I answered making everyone sweat drop.

"Go away! You won't take us seriously!" Tobi whined forcing me out of the room as they continued their meeting. I smirked and headed onto class. To my surprise Gaara was there waiting for me.

"It's surprising that you survived your friends' wrath." He said with a sly smile. I could tell he was holding something back but I'm so used to Sasori and Pein that I hardly even care anymore.

"Yea and it's surprising that I'm not dead thanks to Sasuke's fangirls." I answered watching the girls around us glare at me. I sighed hanging my head. Instantly Gaara pulled my face up by the bottom of my chin.

"Stay alert." Gaara whispered then turned and went to his seat. I watched him go for a moment feeling slightly shocked but I didn't say anything. It seemed like it was too late now. Sasuke brushed past me and flashed me a smile heading to his own seat.

The girls practically strangled me afterwards but I kicked them off of me. "Get off you _freaks_." I growled making the girls gasp and stare at me in horror. My insult wasn't _that_ bad. A hand on my shoulder told me that it wasn't me that made the girls gasp.

"Be nice to my friends." Sasuke told the girls with a smirk as he kissed my cheek. I glanced over at him but he was paying attention to the girls not me. It felt weird having this punk defend me. Then again I guess we did bond yesterday.

"We're just protecting you from the witch!" Ino cried falling to her knees as tears filled her eyes. It was obvious what she was thinking. 'Sasuke didn't like what I did to the stupid witch! My life is now OVER!' I wanted to laugh at her but instead all I could do was try to keep from punching Sasuke for not keeping his hands to himself.

"I'm no witch. I do have several people who wouldn't mind beating you girls up for calling me one though." I informed them as Tobi entered the room. He glared at Sasuke and pushed him to the side as he hugged me around the stomach.

"Sakura-chan!" He cried with his cute chibi voice. I continued to stare down the girls making Tobi look over at them too. Once he saw their glare he flipped out. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DO ANYTHING TO MY SAKURA IF YOU DO… LET'S JUST SAY THE BODIES WILL NEVER BE FOUND." He whispered so darkly that if this was typed it would be in caps lock.

"Alright class, get to your seats and try not to kill one another." The teacher sighed making us all rush over to our seats. It seemed like an ominous silence fell over everyone because of Tobi's threat. It made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. Tobi's growing up!

"Thanks." I whispered to Sasuke making him turn to me and offer a yellow rose to me with a red tip. A card was wrapped around the stem making me open it up out of curiosity. _Look up what the rose mean, when you do… I won't tell you which._ The last part made no sense to me but I guess that means I'm going to have to use my computer after school to look up something other than manga.

Tobi glared at us for a bit then finally turned to focus on the lesson. Apparently learning how to write poetry interests him, but I can understand why. He's so cute in a chibi sort of way that of course he would want to be able to do something as cute as being able to write poetry.

I didn't pay attention of course knowing that I have no use for such a lame lesson. If it was up to me then the teachers would only teach according to what we're going to do with our lives. That would be awesome but who knows? That could be a ridicules thought.

"Sakura Haruno? Your father Pein is taking you out of school for the day." The teacher called handing me a note. Pein is not my father but we pretend he is at school that way no one sends social services after us. It was surprising that Pein would draw attention to himself to take me out of school. I wonder why.

When I got outside to Pein's car I noticed a serious but sad expression on his face. Once I got inside he turned to me. "Your parents are at our house ready to take you back to the mansion." He said with a grim expression making my eyes widen as tears filled them.

"How could you let them find me?!" I screamed as he locked the doors and drove us home.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home to our place I nearly cried and screamed at Pein. Of course he was just being a jerk this time. My parents died years ago and I always assumed their ghosts would come after me one day. It turned out it was just my guards come back to force me home with the business. Kiba, Neji, and Lee were standing outside our shabby old apartment looking cross.

"Hey boys!" I called as I jumped out of the car before it stopped. I can take care of these punks! Last time I saw them we were eight and now we're all fifteen but I can still take them! When they turned to look at me they stiffened as Kiba and Neji glared at Lee.

"You told us we'd have nothing to worry about because she would be fat, ugly, and pure disgusting living with the Akatsuki!" Kiba growled making me tilt my head to the side. Are they complimenting me or insulting my younger beauty for expecting me to look so vile?

"I didn't know the Akatsuki would make her even hotter!" Lee cried out in defense as the boys threatened him. Pein smirked then and walked past the boys into the house. Once he did the boys finally turned to look at me with their serious expressions.

"We've come to… um… well hang out like we used to. What school do you go to again?" Neji asked making me smile. This was the last thing I expected them to want to do here! I figured they were going to give some lame explanation and follow me around while secretly guarding me!

"Guys this is just too awesome! I have a new friend and a new nuisance at school that I'd love for them to meet you!" I grinned causing all three boys to blush then carefully go over the words I said. Their once love struck expressions have turned dark and evil.

"I'll go get the address to your school from Pein." Neji said darkly with a cruel and heartless aura around him cackling like flames. We watched him go as he glared at everything even a poor little flower that went into its emo corner. Ignoring the fact that plants can't move that is.

"So what's up dudes?" I asked with a large yawn at my lips. I laid back on the ground and looked up at them causing the boys to look down at me with a strange expression. It made me feel a little yucky inside but I just glared forcing the boys to turn away.

"Hey Sakura… did you _mean_ to where such a tight shirt today?" Kiba asked as Neji walked out to join us. Instantly he stopped as the boys looked down at me waiting for an answer. I ran a hand down my shirt feeling how tight it was then looked up at them oddly.

"This was a gift for me from Hidan." I answered with a curious expression as they glared at me. It was obvious I said something wrong. Instantly the Neji and Kiba lifted me up to my feet with their hands under my armpits. Lee took my legs as the boys switched to grabbing my arms. The boys then proceeded to toss me into their car and take me to school.

"Hey guys!" I shouted out the window to the Akatsuki as they walked out of the school to head home. As soon as they saw me in some stranger's car the boys ran after me. I wanted to laugh but Kiba dragged me backwards with his hand over my mouth. Sadly the Akatsuki saw this.

"Get back here you-" Hidan shouted but we had driven too far away to hear the cuss word he shouted at us. I blinked a couple times then burst out laughing once Kiba's hand was away from my mouth. They all rolled their eyes. I shrugged with a smile. I've always been like this.

"So what are a couple punks like you doing, kidnapping a gal like me?" I asked making the boys blink a couple times and then Kiba and Neji turned to me as Lee parked in the back of the school. It was obvious no one wanted to answer my question.

"We came to fulfill our promise to your mother… and it turns out that it will be harder than we thought." Lee growled then turned around to look at me before he would unlock the doors. "We're supposed to protect your first kiss and virginity. First kiss until you've got out with someone for six months and virginity until your married."

"That's easy. I've never even had a… uh oh." I said suddenly remembering something bad… very bad. (I'm putting my own horrible experience into here… LOL)

"What is it?!" Neji growled as we all hopped out of the car. I shifted from foot to foot nervously then started to play with my fingers refusing to look up at them. Kiba glared and grabbed my arm dragging me into the school.

"I… uh… kinda already.. sorta might've had my first kiss… over twelve times." I answered feeling embarrassed as a huge red blush covered my face. The boys stopped and stared at me with wide eyes and gapped mouths.

"When was this?!" Lee screamed sounding like a girl. I stuck my tongue out and thought back feeling a lot more than embarrassed.

"Um… well one was before Pre-k as a dare and another twelve or so were for the same guy for what felt like a million times." I said feeling a slight blush creep over my cheeks. The boys continued to stare at me in disbelief.

"We'll protect her virginity and future kisses! In the name of her dear passed away mother!" Lee, Kiba, and Neji chanted together causing me to sweat drop and shake my head. I turned away about to leave them but the boys forced me inside to help them register for my school.

Crap… now I've got more headaches to join me in class… just wait till the Akatsuki flirt with me like normal…


	7. Chapter 7

When we got inside the school the next day Sasori and Deidara looked beyond angry. The other Akatsuki members were nowhere to be seen though. "How dare you ditch us again! How many more nights must we sleep alone without our freaking flower?!" He demanded making me feel like laughing but I didn't knowing that Kiba, Neji, and Lee were not amused.

"Uh I won't be living in your place anymore. I now live in an apartment near these three freaks." I told the two of them making my guards scowl at me. I laughed at this then turned back to Sasori whose eyebrow was twitching.

"So these are your guards, yeah? What do they need to protect you from, un?" Deidara asked looking as though he was about to pass out of holding in laughter. Neji smirked and stepped up to inform him of exactly what they were here for, making me glare at them all.

"We're here to protect Sakura's kisses and virginity." Neji informed him with a proud smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked past them all into the school. Lee and Kiba chased after me to continue to protect me with their stupid task.

"Cute posy." Gaara teased walking past me into our first period. I glared at him then turned to Kiba and Lee but they just glared back at me.

"We won't beat him up for you." They told me earning a exasperated sigh. They are such jerks. I rushed into class hoping to find a seat away from them. The only seat available was by Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Gaara. I quickly sat there and felt the anger from Kiba and Lee fill the room. "You jerk!" They shouted and sat at the only available seats. The seats just happened to be the farthest from mine.

"_Sasuke-kun_! Why are you letting that _freak _sit near us?" Ino whined making Sasuke turn to me and brush my hair behind my ear then he smirked at Ino.

"I _like_ her. What I _don't _understand is why Gaara wants to sit near us." He said turning to fix Gaara with his death glare. They were both evenly matched making the contest decide. "What are _you _doing over here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm here because her stupid guards hate me already and I'd prefer not to be anywhere near them when I flirt with her." Gaara informed us honestly. Everyone blinked twice and stared at him completely shocked. No one expected him to have such an answer.

"That's true." I mused making everyone turn to me instead. Luckily my guards were out of hearing range. Tobi glared at everyone then finally held my hand and forced Hinata to move. She did so hesitantly but only because the only other seat was beside her cousin Neji.

"How much longer will your guards stay here, Saku-chan?" Tobi asked looking so sweet just sitting there beside me doodling gory pictures of my guards dead. I laughed at the picture and smiled gently at him.

"They're staying here until I find a boyfriend and then marry him." I informed them angrily. Sasuke, Tobi, and Gaara looked seriously angry as my guards took notes on every word the teacher said.

"Saku-chan? Tobi is a good boy, why don't you marry me?" He asked looking so cute with his wide and excited eyes. I blinked hard then turned away to stare out the window. There is no way I'd marry Tobi. I'd die of either being hugged to death or by being tortured because he thought I was looking at someone else.

"How about you marry a guy with money and who knows your secret?" Sasuke asked making me grin and shake my head causing him to look at me curiously.

"I know your secret too you dummy." I joked but seriously I know he likes Kingdom Hearts just as he knows that I like it too. This is something neither of us wants anyone else to know about.

"Isn't this entertaining." Sasori said dryly grabbing my hand and forcing me to my feet. "Boys… you must know by now how impossible your task is. I mean, just look at her, if the girl were ugly it'd be easy… but she's not." Sasori murmured and kissed me.

My eyes widened for two reasons, one he just **kissed** me, and two he doesn't even have this class first period. Everyone including the teacher stared at us in shock. "Get out of here, idiot." I growled after he was done. I didn't let him enter my mouth of course but he did get a nice long peck.

"Sakura! Is that all that you're going to say?!" Neji demanded looking appalled. I laughed at this and then sat back down and waited for class to begin again. Neji obviously wasn't ready for this to end just yet by the way he stood over me.

"That is all I'm going to say. Unless you would like me to propose to Sasori or something?" I asked curiously as Lee and Kiba were on the ground having fainted moments before.

"Just- Just please don't do that again! You shouldn't let boys kiss you and do whatever they want with you!" He growled making me smirk.

"Did you see what I did to his jeans?" I asked lightly remembering it fondly. I had just done this as he kissed me knowing he would take his sweet time. Sasuke, Gaara, and Tobi were laughing as Neji stared at me in shock.

"What did you do to him?!" Neji cried seemingly scared. I stood up so everyone could see me then took a nice deep breath. Sasori will kill me later but he deserves it for kissing me like that and intimidating my new guards. I haven't gotten to mess with them and already he was stealing the spot light away from me!

"I poured red paint on the crotch of his pants, nice and slow so he wouldn't feel it." I informed the class.


	8. Chapter 8

I allowed myself to be treated as a celebrity that was incognito with three guards. This was just a fun game for me, but I knew that sooner or later I'll get bored of this. "Sakura! This boy is too close!" Lee complained as Gaara slid past and slipped a note into my pocket making it look as though he tried to grab at me.

"It's fine. He's gone now isn't he?" I smirked and waited until I got to my seat before taking out the note.

_Is it fun being guarded by less than amateurs? Do you want to ditch them in a humiliating fashion? Raise your hand then turn it into a stretch if you want me to help you to make this a bit more interesting. _

I smirked and then raised my hand and slowly turned it into a stretch causing Gaara to smirk. Instantly he shoved Naruto into me making the guards jump Sasuke. All three of my guards left me defenseless. Instantly Gaara took me into his arms and called to the guards. "Guess who I have in my possession?" he called.

"What are you doing with our youthful Sakura?!" Lee shouted as the boys stopped beating up Naruto and turned to Gaara.

"Bye guys." He said and dragged me outside as the final bell rang. He raced me to the playground and then got onto the swings. "Do you want to join me?" he asked blank faced.

"Sure!" I grinned and sat beside him. I swung beside him and felt the wind all over me pulling me higher and higher making me laugh with a body full of happiness. I haven't done this since the day before I joined the Akatsuki!

"You look like you're having fun." He smirked as I jumped up and down on the swing trying to get the swing to flip over. I turned and grinned at him.

"Of course!" I declared with a happy smile and a silent yet deadly smirk. I never get to go to the park anymore. It's a little bit sad but I don't mind. I'm used to not being able to go. It's still fun here, I finally get to have fun in a park!

"Sakura! There you are!" Sasuke shouted with Naruto right behind him. Luckily my guards weren't there with them.

"Hey boys." I grinned feeling a little more than relieved. I ran up to them and smiled as Gaara stood up behind me.

"Looks like someone's pretty grumpy." Naruto said softly staring at Gaara. I turned to see a dark and cruel aura all around him.

"Uh… are you okay?" I asked reaching out my hand but then he grabbed onto it and pulled me forward and kissed me. My eyes widened as I stared up at him in complete and utter shock. Once he was finished with his deep peck the boy turned and left.

"What a jerk." Sasuke growled looking really angry. "Who does he think he is? Those guards are going to murder him when they find out."

"They won't find out." I replied and chased after Gaara's retreating form. Once I was beside him I looked the man in the eye and smiled. "You're a funny guy Mr. Sabaku, but I'll get you back for your antics soon enough." I informed him with a Sherlock voice.

"What the heck are you doing, little girl?" He asked looking a little bit… happy. I glanced up at him curiously then grinned.

"I'm following you. I don't want to go back to school yet with those dummy guards around and you look interesting." I answered with a smile. He grunted at this but allowed me to follow him. He led me to a kickboxing place just down the street from our school.

It impressed me to say the least by how big it is and how many people appear to go here. He entered and just glanced at the attendant making the person immediately become our escort offering food and drink while bringing us into a huge room full of fighters. "Let's fight… would you like to tag team with me?" Gaara asked with a smirk holding out his hand.

I smacked it with my own and shook hands gripping his tightly. "Duh. This sounds awesome!" I smiled feeling completely and utterly in awe to be in such a coliseum about to fight! I never get to do this with the Akatsuki! I'm just a pet to them! I'm no one special enough to rough house with!

I smiled and began to get pumped up with Gaara at the practice rink hitting punching bags the best I could but saving my energy so I could do more and more hits. We laughed and tried to beat the bag into a pulp. "Why do you love this sort of thing?"

I turned to Gaara and smiled sadly. I know it's not something that anyone I know would approve of but I love fighting. This is one of my favorite things to do that I never get to do. "I just do." I answered then turned around only to have everything turn black.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a major headache. Those jerks! I glared up at my guards who were currently discussing what to do with me. This is not fair! I hate them already! "**You guys are dead when I get out of these bonds**." I informed them darkly. They looked down at me in terror then swiftly walked to the next room. I untied myself swiftly and listened.

"This is ridicules! She's too hard to control!" Neji growled. I listened in farther not wanting to let them know they need to start digging their graves.

"She's a nut!" Kiba cried. I could tell Lee was about to say an annoyed statement as well.

"Sakura is the most youthful and amazing flower I've ever met!" Lee shouted happily. I could feel the 'what the crap' atmosphere from where I was listening in. He's such a freak.

"Thank you for all you've done but I think that if she continues to act like this and escape you… I believe I will have to step in." A voice said with an audible smirk.

"Shino… you're kind of scary." Kiba said with a huge sense of disgust. I gasped as quietly as possible and ran out of the classroom down the hall and then to the parking lot. There is no way I'm waiting for Shino to come and get me! That scary freak! He was my mother's right hand man!

I ran into the Akatsuki immediately and burst into tears. "Sakura what's wrong?!" Sasori growled reaching out to pull me into the Akatsuki's embrace.

"I DON'T WANA LET SHINO TAKE OVER GUARDING ME!!!!" I cried letting big old tears drip down my cheeks. I began to sob and cling to their coats.

"Who's Shino?" Hidan asked looking extremely annoyed. I looked up at him with my big watery eyes.

"Shino is a scary man… a very scary fanboy… he has a thing for bugs…" I informed them in my best creepy voice. Instantly everyone gagged and looked at me in horror.

"Ah there you are Sakura. We've been looking everywhere for you." Shino smirked making me turn around to see Lee, Kiba, Neji and their leader. I must be going crazy in my fear because they're starting to look like a boy band to me.

"Are you guys some kind of boy band wannabe? Or maybe just stalkers wanting to terrorize _our_ poor sweet and innocent Sakura?" Hidan asked darkly. Sasori started to pull me back a bit that way if the boy band decides to kidnap me I'll be deep within the group of Akatsuki.

"Saku-chan don't worry I'll protect you!" Tobi informed me and led me to the school. I knew school had to be over by now but I didn't tell him that. I think I want to stay here at school rather than running from place to place looking for a hide out that Shino won't find.

When we got to the school surprisingly enough Naruto and Sasuke were still there. "Hey Sakura! What happened to you?" Sasuke shouted lazily with Naruto beside him acting like an idiot. He was waving at me in some abstract, jumping jacks sort of way.

I ran up to them instantly ignoring the grumbling Tobi. "Gaara took me to some cool kickboxing place! It was so cool and then my guards kidnapped me, and now their leader is in town and he disgusts me. Anyway the Akatsuki are holding them back. So what's up with you?" I asked feeling hyper.

"We just got out of school. The teacher quit caring what happened to you after the first two minutes of Gaara taking you away." Sasuke informed me making Naruto stop jumping.

"That's harsh. You shouldn't have told Sakura that! She wouldn't feel special anymore after finding that out!" he cried but I just laughed.

"Dude its fine. Actually I'm happier this way. She didn't count me off for ditching right?" I asked Sasuke. I could feel Tobi get more and more angry by the second but I ignored this forgetting about his multiple personality disorder.

"No. I honestly don't think she cares anymore." Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto. "Can you get some monsters for us? Thanks." Instantly Naruto skipped off like a good little boy. "Now where were we?" he turned and asked me with a seductive voice. Instantly Madara took over Tobi.

He stepped forward in between Sasuke and me. "We were just at the part where I beat the crap out of you before you can even attempt to hook up with Sakura." Madara said with a soft smirk and dark expression.

"Madara! What are you doing?! Don't threaten him." I said just as darkly as Madara knowing that I'm the only one who can survive while challenging him. Madara looked at me with a blank expression then smirked and kissed me on the temple and hung his lips above my ear.

"You can try to tame me if you want…" He whispered but before anyone could say anything, Naruto showed up with four monsters. "You got one for me Naru-chan?" Tobi asked jumping away from me and running to Naruto. Sasuke and I blinked hard a couple times.

"I hate it when he turns into Madara." I sighed and smiled as Tobi spazzed over the monster. I turned around and gasped when I bumped into Gaara. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Naruto instantly tossed me a monster making me get down on one knee and catch it then pout when it exploded.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked looking blank as normal. His eyes were slightly wide but honestly I didn't care about his cute expression.

"NARUTO YOU JERK! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!" I shouted feeling so angry and hurt filled. My monster! It didn't even have that long of a life! I wiped the tears in my eyes and tried to hold back my sadness. I wanted to cry pools of tears.

Instantly Gaara handed me a monster. I blinked twice and looked up at him in wonder. "Your nose is running." He informed me ruining the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**My mom bought my monitor so I'm waiting for it to come in the mail... sadly I'm sick with the flu too... so yea these are the main reasons why I'm not updating like normal.**

_"I love you and you love me... it should be easy right?" I asked him in a soft but scared voice. He just turned his head away._

_"Nothing's easy... Life brings problems and I think it's even more difficult here with the Akatsuki, your guards, and my own problems. You might not be worth it." He told me and turned to leave._

_"No! Please don't leave me!" I cried and time seemed to stand still. Then he turned around and looked at me with eye filled with anger and hatred. _

_A chill ran down my spine, the deep cold feeling filled me whole, and then he said it.... the very words I never wanted to hear. _

_"I don't need you anymore." He informed me with a harsh laugh. All went black... and then I woke up in front of a strange mansion with several boys all around me. _

_"Pein! I think she's awake now!" A red haired boy shouted. _

I walked to school sensing the Akatsuki hidden all around me as my silent but deadly body guards. I smirked softly and continued forward. Something fuzzy kept appearing in my mind. As though a memory wanted to take hold and show itself but I'm too unwilling to see it. Instantly Naruto popped up out of nowhere right in front of me. "Hey Sakura!" He grinned.

"Oh hey Naruto." I said blankly with a slight bit of confusion.

"You really don't remember me do you?" He asked then in a strange voice. Naruto's eyes were calculating and his lips were in a sly form as though trying to figure out my entire being with just a look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a curious look. He just laughed and shook his head with an amazed expression.

"This is great! I thought so but it really does seem like you don't remember! I can do it all over again! This is just too amazing!" Naruto laughed with a stunned and happy face.

"Okay... I guess that's good for you." I said blandly and walked off getting annoyed of the random rants and no explanation thing he has going for him right now. The boy just shook his head sadly and gave me a smirk then ran ahead of me into town. "You're going to be late!" I shouted after him but he ignored me and kept going. "Strange kid."

"Hey Sakura what was that about?" Hidan asked dryly coming out of a bush beside me. I shrugged and continued walking with him.

"You quit cussing..." I said softly.

"Ya Pein's retarded orders." He informed me and took my hand. I let him knowing he needs something to focus on so he won't randomly sing the cussing song. It's basically a song where you recite every cuss word you know over and over again in a rhythm filled sort of way.

"Ah. He's a real buzz kill isn't he?" I asked making the boy burst out laughing letting go of my hand and falling forward holding my stomach. I smiled at his happy face. This is the reason I love being with the Akatsuki. When I used to just visit them from time to time they never smiled and were never happy but now that I'm living with them the boys laugh and joke around all the time. Who knows why. It could have been my poor timing of visiting that made the boys seem so life less but here and now I love how happy they are.

"Yo what's going on?" Deidara asked jumping down from the tree above us. Hidan turned to him with a smirk.

"Sakura just called our boss a buzz kill." He said laughing again but this time Deidara laughed with him. They didn't laugh as crazily as Hidan had before but it was still a good laugh.

"Pathetic." Sasori scowled suddenly beside me. I blinked up at him curiously.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked a little stunned.

Everyone looked at me oddly then. "He's been there the entire time." Hidan and Deidara told me at the same time.

I blinked hard and then shook my head. "Your insane. I never noticed you!" I told him then jumped back when Deidara and Hidan laughed at Sasori's angry face.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" I said swiftly lifting my hands in a defensive position.

Sasori shoved past walking faster to get to the school without having to look at me. "I'm sorry!" I shouted after him but it was too late he was gone.

"Well that sucks." Hidan said making me turn and glare at him then turn back toward the school.

"Crap..." I muttered. Instantly I ran forward to catch up to Sasori but it was too late he was out of sight and I knew I wouldn't see him again unless he wanted me to.

"Something wrong?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Sasuke staring at me curiously.

"Oh hey what up?" I asked putting on a smile.

"Nothing much. Did you say something you didn't mean or hurt yourself?" He asked.

"I said something I didn't mean." I told him as we walked together to school.

"Hate it when that happens."

"Yeah I do too of course." I replied.

**Sorry guys I didn't make this chapter that interesting. It's kind of a non too romantic one because I need to give you all info but not increase the romantics between Gaara and Sakura. **


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at Naruto oddly as he smiled and tried to ask me again. I stopped him with my hand signaling that I heard him the first time. "Why..?" I asked hesitantly not sure if I really want to know the reasons. He smiled goofily at this and answered.

"I _really_ do love you Sakura! I won't mind if every guy you know beats me up every time I look at you if I could just be your boyfriend or see you again." He informed me sweetly. I smiled softly at this and ruffled his hair.

"You're an idiot." I answered and turned to enter my classroom. He grabbed my wrist then and spun me around. I looked at his narrowed eyes in shock and waited for him to say something.

"I won't give up on you until you realize this isn't a joke and that I'm serious." Naruto growled. My eyes widened but I didn't reply and watched as he slowly began to loosen his grip on my wrist. When I was able to escape his grip I left not wanting to think about this anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked as I sat down in my usual place right beside him. I shrugged and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson. I don't want to think about Naruto or what he just did. It's just so unlike him. It's more like the boy from my past.

I think his name had a Sa in it but it may have been an Ar. I'm not sure. All I know is that that man I'm thinking of… he broke my heart and was the reason why I had to live with the Akatsuki. "Terrified to save his life he crawls like a worm from a bird…" I whispered reciting The Bird and The Worm by The Used.

"I like the song All That I Have better." Sasuke mused making me think back to when The Used wrote that song. The music video is just about a boy that enters a book and looks for the ending. It's weird and doesn't seem to match the lyrics at all. The video is still amazing though.

"That one's good too but I also like the song Sleep Tonight by Stars." I said softly thinking about the first time I went to the Akatsuki mansion.

_It really happened… he broke up with me! I ran forward through the forest and trees for what seemed like forever. Even when I could no longer run I was still walking. I continued moving for three hours until I tripped and fell right in front of a large mansion._

_I wiped my eyes and blinked up at the huge dark and creepy place. "What are you doing here?" A voice asked making me jump back and trip falling as I slammed my head against a tree. Tears filled up my eyes as I began to cry. Being eight years old has its advantages. _

"_What'd you do to the hag?" A boy with white hair asked walking up to the boy who had talked to me. The guy had pink eyes and a cruel smirk. It was like he was laughing at the boy's distressed expression. _

"_No! I was only asking what she's doing here, Hidan! We gotta fix her!" The boy cried. He was part fish obviously with his blue skin and gills. I continued to cry, unable to stop since the pain was still hurting. _

"_I-I'm okay…" I said shakily standing up only to fall forward slightly into another boy's arms. He had black hair and red eyes. I noticed how expressionless his face was but I noticed a bit of worry hidden in his eyes. _

"_I'm Itachi and that's Kisame and Hidan. We're going to take care of you until you feel better." The boy informed me blankly and picked me up. I noticed then that these guys have to be two years older than me. _

"_Thank you…" I whispered and fell asleep. When I woke up there was a bandage on my head and I was in a bed. The sheets were comfortable and a huge window was right in front of me large enough to show what the entire front yard looked like. _

"_Ah so you're awake." A boy said and walked forward. He had piercings all over him and also had red hair and light eyes. I nodded dumbly and stared open mouthed at him. "We can take care of you. I know that your parents are dead and it's okay. We'll be here for you and treat you like our sister if you want." He said with a smile. _

"_What's your name?" I asked not really comprehending what he had said. That's when it hit me yet again for the last twenty-four hours. My parents are dead and the boy I was destined to marry… has betrayed me. _

_The boy crawled forward and hugged me tightly as I began to sob yet again. "My name is Pein. I'm going to be your new father." He whispered and let me cling to him. _

I blinked in surprise noticing everyone staring at me. "Uh… what again?" I asked stupidly. The teacher punched the black board angrily then turned to me. I noticed then that the Akatsuki were all glaring at him while bodies covered the ground. Oh wow… yet another fight.

"You're stupid friends just beat up all these boys because they commented on your body." The teacher informed me looking as though he was about ready to explode. I nodded then and turned to my Akatsuki. They looked at me sheepishly while I just smirked and gave them a thumbs up.

"Great job! Let me join in next time!" I grinned as Sasuke just laughed under his breath while Gaara entered the classroom late. Naruto looked between us with a sly smile on his lips. It really didn't fit his idiotic features.

"This is your life isn't it?" Gaara asked me making me smile.

"Of course!"


	12. Chapter 12

**This whole chapter is memories**

_It was hard work… fitting in with a bunch of boys. Konan helped me of course and played the mother but she soon ran away when I turned twelve and she was fourteen with the rest of them. _

_That was the time when they started looking at me differently._

_Pain made it so that we had to go to school; this was a rule we could never brake without the proper punishment. This punishment normally involved humiliation. I knew this and yet I still had the nerve to ditch school. _

_I went to the graveyard and put a red and white rose on each and every grave there since I knew that I couldn't visit my parents' graves. The lawyer wouldn't allow for them to be buried near me. It's sad but true. _

_Pain found me in front of a child's grave. I flinched when I saw him and prepared for my punishment. It would have to be something terrible since I told everyone I'd be going to school today and I even made plans with so many people. _

"_You little liar." He laughed lightly and picked me up, racing me to the mansion. When everyone got home from school the punishment for me was to kiss everyone on the kiss. Tobi turned it into a lip kissing which made everyone in the Akatsuki beat the crap out of him._

_I just laughed; I, being the only one who knew that I already lost my first kiss, had nothing to be ashamed of. Pain noticed my laugh but I pretended as though he wasn't watching me. It scares me to know that someone noticed me like that._

"_What's wrong?" Itachi asked with no emotion. I looked up at him for a moment then shrugged. It's not like there's anything specifically wrong with me. I'm just sad. _

"_Sakura-chan's upset?" Tobi asked softly walking up to me. I blinked and took a step back but Sasori grabbed onto my wrists lightly. _

"_You can tell us anything." He whispered into my ear. Nothing ever made me happy to be here before. I was always too busy wondering when I'll finally have to go. For the first time since coming here, I'm happy._

"_You guys are making me so happy!" I blushed and cried out making everyone stare at me in shock. After that it was decided that no one in the Akatsuki will date anyone. Everyone will just care for me and no one else. _

_It's selfish of me to allow this but now I will never be alone. The Akatsuki will always be with me. No one at school was allowed near me since I already have all the people I need. "Thank you so much." I said to everyone as tears trailed down my cheeks._

_Is this fake?_

I looked up at my ceiling and thought about the promise the Akatsuki had made to me… and then I thought back on their first fight.

_I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree that had marked our meeting. The very tree I had hit my head on and wound up meeting everyone because of it. I opened my eyes and watched Sasori and Deidara begin to fight with so much pain and rage in their voices._

"_You both are in love with Sakura?" Tobi asked innocently walking in front of me. I watched them curiously not quite understanding the situation. I'm just fourteen while the others are sixteen. Being in love with me would be more than pedophile… it'd be incest in how they've called me._

"_Yes." They both growled at the same time making their eyes widen. I fell back against the tree and watched them feeling as though the world around me were one big lie. None of this could be real. We're siblings not lovers. It'd be cruel to say otherwise. _

"_Don't say that!" I shouted angrily. The boys looked at me oddly as though I was the one making the mistake for intervening. My entire being filled with pain but I ignored it to the best of my ability and raced for the mansion. _

_Everyone stared at me and began whispering to each other. It wasn't normal but I was too upset to do anything about it. I hid in my room and fell onto my bed letting the sheets be my comfort as I held my pillow to me tightly._

"_Doesn't everyone love Sakura?" Hidan's voice asked from outside my door._

"_No they confessed their romantic love not sibling love." Kisame's voice explained. An awkward silence arose as I huddled closer to my pillow. _

"_She freaked out?" Itachi asked softly. I was trying to do my best not to take in the surprise that was in his voice. It was as though he was shocked that I was surprised at such a thing. I let someone have me completely at the age of eight. It's no wonder I'm upset that someone likes me now. _

"_Shut up…" I whispered darkly and glared._

"_Yea it is kind of weird that someone as calm as her would lose it over something so silly." Kisame laughed. _

"_Shut up." I said lightly but in my normal voice. My anger grew slowly but I could feel it in my chest._

"_The girl's a bit of a wimp. She'll never last if a guy really means to pursue her." Hidan laughed. _

"_Shut up!" I cried but they still didn't hear me through the door. I sat up feeling a sense of darkness fill me whole._

"_Innocence is for the lucky. It's a luxury that we don't have." Sasori's voice smirked. _

"_Shut up!" I screamed and stood up. Instantly Pain opened my door. The Akatsuki looked at the rage on my face and stared at me in shock. "You don't know what I've gone through! You stupid fucking retards! I lost __**everything**__ before coming here to you. Don't act like you know me." I growled. _

_Pain was by my side in an instant with his hand in mine as he looked down at me. "I am the only one here who knows her circumstance, you are all fools to think she's innocent." He said simply and then brushed my hair from my face and smiled softly at me. _

"_What happened to you, yeah?" Deidara asked making me look up at him with my tear filled eyes, holding myself together with my arms wrapped around me._

"_Something wrong." I answered and then crawled into my bed covering myself with my blanket. They stared at me for a while longer then said nothing and let me go. _

I thought about the time I lost my body and soul to someone. I was only eight which makes it sick but I guess saying ignorance was my problem doesn't help my case. I haven't done it since though, which I'm proud of. I pretend like I'm still a virgin… even when I think about him.

_Blond spikes are the first thing that drew me to him. When I saw him for the first time I couldn't resist. I had to come up to him and ask him if he's the sun's son. The boy had looked at me for a moment then smiled widely and hugged me tight around the waist. _

"_You're very cute! No but I like that. Why don't you call me Sun from now on?" He asked me making me blush lightly. I was just six years old at the time but I felt so wise and smart. I wanted to be with this boy._

"_Okay! You can call me Saku since it'll be easier than saying Sakura." I replied. Sun smiled at this and ruffled my hair. _

"_Alright Saku-chan!" He grinned. We always called each other by the nicknames we had given the other. It was a ritual. No one really understood which was fine. We could care less as long as we both knew the meaning behind it. _

"_I'll call you Saku not because you want me to but because it reminds me of a flower bud waiting to bloom. It's cheesy I know but I want you to accept the meaning and let me love you." Sun smiled when we were seven. I looked into his big blue eyes and beamed._

"_Of course I'll accept it! The amazing Sun wants this! I have to accept then!" I cheered. It was nice being friends for two years. When that day came… when he wanted to try it… I had to accept._

"_Do you want to try doing something I found out about in a book?" He asked me softly intertwining our fingers. I looked at him and nodded. We hid in the bathroom and then I allowed him to do what he wanted. He's the Sun and I'm just the little bud. _

_After school that day he smiled at me and I nodded with a soft curve of my lips in response. My whole body hurt but I saw that he enjoyed it so I can't ruin it for him._

_Three days later he left me completely. Ditching me and laughing at the bitter remains. _

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked sitting next to me out in the courtyard. I blinked noticing water in my eyes, and then turned to him with a soft smile.

"I'm just thinking back on when I was eight." I answered honestly and wiped my eyes. He looked at me with a musing expression.

"It must have been a pretty bad childhood." He said skeptically. I glanced over at him and tried not to tell him. I had to hold myself back with all my strength otherwise I would tell him everything… like when I had told Konan before she left…

_Konan looked at me in shock. It was obvious she never expected something like this out of me. "All this happened to you when you were eight?" She asked in horror. I nodded._

_We sat in my bed in stunned silence. She was surprised to say the least while I was too far gone in my past. She took my hand and kissed my cheek. It wasn't romantic or sensual, it was just a form of trying to help keep a friend together. _

"_He took advantage and abused you." She informed me and stood up. I got up with her and shook my head roughly._

"_No! He loved me! That's what he said! It wasn't abuse and it wasn't that bad! I'm just still in shock that he left so soon afterwards!" I cried shaking my head roughly. _

"_I-I don't know what to say about this to be honest." Konan sighed and then turned back to me with tears in her eyes. "He hurt you so much… I need to kill that jerk once I go. I have a future ahead of me unlike the rest of those freaks here. Make sure you have one too." She smiled and kissed my forehead._

_Konan is going to college. She graduated in her second year of high school earning 1,800 dollars from the school for her college tuition. The girl's actually going somewhere in her life. I can't imagine doing anything with mine. _

"_Good luck out there little blossom." Konan whispered and left with a warm smile on her face. I watched her go and then touched the tears covering my cheeks. I blinked in surprise then collapsed to my knees._

"_No more big sis to talk to… and now I'm alone again." I murmured softly._

I felt the tears fall and could do nothing. They just wouldn't stop. Gaara didn't look at me but just handed me a towel. I dried my eyes for a moment then began to sob into the cloth. I fell over so I was leaning against Gaara. He said nothing and let me lean against him.

These are just my memories. I'm fine and happy with the guys. They're my family and no one can replace them, no matter what. So why are these tears still falling?


	13. Chapter 13

**A reviewer was able to guess the villain XD gotta love it when people actually pay attention to blow off chapters… with a glance at the right direction.**

Naruto walked up to me while I was heading home from school. He slid his hand into mine and dragged me into a nearby ally. It was obvious he didn't want the Akatsuki to find me so soon. He intertwined our fingers and smiled at me softly. "I wish you didn't hurt me… then it would feel so much better being with you." He whispered making me look at him curiously.

"What are you talking about, sun?" I asked then my eyes widened in shock. He just smirked at me and then pressed his lips against mine molding his body against my own. I tried to push away but he was far too strong. I wanted to kill him but I knew I couldn't as long as he held me here. Finally he pulled away to catch his breath. "You're sun?" I whispered softly.

He smirked and nodded then ran a tongue down the line of my neck and pressed his canine teeth against it reminding me of the bruises, scars, and mental baggage he left me with the last time we did this… when I was eight years old. I took a step to the side but he was already grabbing my wrists forcing me even closer to him.

"Please… please let me go." I whispered pathetically staring at him desperately. Naruto looked down at me with a blank face and then smirked with a look of interest in his eyes. He then leaned forward with his lips against my ear.

"You hurt me more than you could ever imagine… all because you're a fake." He growled and slammed me against the hard brick wall. The droplets of water on the soaked stone seeped into my clothes but that was far from what I'm busy worrying about. My head began to pound as thoughts jumbled up in my head. _He_ was the one who left… that was all my brain could tell me over and over and over again.

With another slam… darkness took me under. This darkness had something I didn't expect though… it showed me sun's warm smile one last time.

When I woke up I was lying in a bed in a room I didn't know. I sat up slowly and saw Gaara at a desk by the window writing something. He glanced over then and nodded to me. "You're finally awake." He said simply then turned back to his work. I stared at him for a moment then stood up and walked over to him.

"What happened to me?" I asked simply as he looked at me with a look of annoyance. Instantly he pushed me onto the bed and then turned to me in his chair. His expression seemed pretty annoyed but also patient for some reason.

"I saw some kid messing with you, when I walked up to the two of you the guy ran off. He had blond hair but that's all I know. You were knocked out cold so I decided to bring you home for a safe place to rest. No offense, but I don't trust the Akatsuki with you when your knocked out and wet." He explained and went back to his work.

"So you didn't see who it was?" I asked feeling slightly relieved. I don't want anyone to find out until I figure out what happened. Naruto and I used to be best friends and then he made us lovers. What did I do to hurt him so much?

"Did you?" Gaara retorted with a look of slight anger. That anger quickly turned to curiosity when I stood up and began to leave. I won't let myself become trapped into answering that question. Instantly Gaara was up with me walking to the door, his eyes at my back. I tried not to let my senses get too strong while he was around me but that's hard.

When we got outside I wanted to keep going without talking to him but Gaara decided that grabbing my arm is a sufficient way of keeping me here. I turned back to glare at him but wound up jumping at how close his face was from mine. "What are you hiding?" He whispered hotly. I shivered at the thought of what he might do if I told him.

It's impossible to interrogate someone who's practically dead. "More than you could ever wish to know." I answered then thrust my body away from his. He looked at me with his calculating eyes. I wanted to pound his face in but instead I just shook my head angrily. There is no way I'm confiding in Gaara.

"There's nothing wrong with that." I mumbled and left in a sprint. "I'm sorry." I said repeatedly under my breath as the wind blew my hair back. Tears were in my eyes but I just blinked hard and they slowly began to disappear. What's wrong with me?!

When I got back to the Akatsuki mansion, everyone was there doing whatever it is they normally do. Pein, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuza were playing poker in the living room, Tobi was running away as Deidara threw his bombs at the boy, and Kisame was currently drinking sake in the kitchen. All these guys are seniors at my school. Even though they tend to hang out and be in my classes, they actually go to their own in the summers and at night.

Next year… I'll be alone.

I walked into my room and crashed on the bed. Konan was the first to go and that was hard… now everyone else will be gone too all at once… I looked at the door to my room noticing the knob slowly beginning to turn. Hidan and Sasori walked in with their sincere expressions then laid down on the bed, each one on either side of me.

These are the moments I'm going to miss most.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is Naruto's Pov. I don't care if you wanted to read more about Sakura because now it's time to see what really happened. By the way… I've been grounded that's why there haven't really been any updates. I don't know if I'm ungrounded… but I hope so. Anyhow let's get to the fic shall we?**

I noticed her with her soft pink hair and bright emerald eyes. I fell in love at first sight. We hung out daily and I thought she actually cared about me. Even though my past is horrible. My parents abandoned me and left me to die in the middle of winter.

My aunt took me in then died when I turned six. After that I lived with an unfeeling uncle and was abused each night. Everyone at school ignored me because word spread of my circumstances. The kids were stupid enough to think that stuff like that is contagious.

At least that was their joke. It hurt so much… and then… when I turned eight… I met Sakura. She was so beautiful and cared so much about me. It felt as though I was really living for the first time in my life. We hung out each and every day. She never left me waiting always knowing somehow that it kills me.

"I love you Sun." She laughed one day. That was her nickname for me. When I turned thirteen I realized how cheesy and cliché it really was but at that time… I didn't care. Someone actually cared about me and that was all that mattered.

One day I went to her house to pick her up and heard her parents talking. "It's such a pity that she's using him. The girl only wants to know what it's like to be with someone so pitiful. He's so enchanted by her that he doesn't even realize she's using him!" Her mother laughed stabbing my heart.

"If she didn't pretend to care and love him then who would, I mean, he'd just die lonely thinking no one cared. This way, he'll feel like there was at least one person in the world who loved him. Even if it was a life. He needs this." Her father continued. Instantly Sakura was by my side laughing as she led me to school.

It sounded innocent enough but I now know that she's a fraud. Sakura never cared about me. Her parents just told me everything without realizing it. I'm such a fool! I thought I finally had someone to love and be there for me! I was going to be happy! I thought Sakura was going to be mine!

The next day I stole a book of sex positions from my uncle. "Do you want to try something I found out about in a book?" I had asked her. She looked at me with those big curious orbs and then nodded with a soft blush and sweet smile.

That smile is a lie though.

I took her and made sure that I made her scream in pain. With each time I entered her body I held her shoulders tightly almost breaking her bones with how harsh I was being. She needs to feel pain and lose herself over this!

I felt a piece of my soul die when I saw her tears, but I kept going. I need her to die inside just like me. I showed her move after move that could kill her. I remember being happy that no one ever entered the girl's bathroom in the kindergarten hall. Then again those classrooms each have their own so they wouldn't need to.

The screams and the tears, were something I never wanted to forget. She laid naked on the bathroom floor completely unconscious. I knew it would be hours before she'd get up. I'm happy I found out about her scheme so soon. If we were older then there'd be a chance that she could get pregnant.

This way… it's fine.

I put clothes on her and carried the girl to the nurse. She didn't ask why we smelled like sex or what happened. The nurse couldn't look at me at all. I guess being the poor child with a sad past has it's advantages. I asked to use the phone and called a number I had memorized so many years before.

"Hey Sasuke? Can I live with you for a while? I don't want to go to this school anymore and I'm tired of uncle beating me up." I said into the phone.

A couple years later I saw her with a whole bunch of guys playing in a forest near my middle school. I had smirked so wide knowing that I could do this all over again to her later on. I need to continue torturing her until my wounds are healed…

I thought I finally had a friend… but it wasn't true.

Sakura was just using me and I didn't even know it. My eyes narrowed as tears filled them. All this time I'd been looking for someone to care and just be there for me and it turns out that this was all a lie. I'll find a way to deal with the pain for a couple more years. Sooner or later I'll complete my revenge. Until then I need to keep searching.

One day I'll find someone who actually cares and wants to be there. That person won't use me, and will never hurt me. This person… I don't care about their flaws or looks. I just want to find that one person and let them know where I am. I'll return the favor the best I can and forever be in their debt. Because once I find that person, I can forgive and forget Sakura.

I'll just let her go and pray that she lost her cruelty and is living a happy life being there for people rather than hurting them. Like she had done to me so many years before…

**Again Naruto Pov… uh I think next chapter will be normal. I'm pretty sure. **


	15. Chapter 15

The world felt dark. I didn't want to let anyone know anything about Naruto and what he's done but at the same time I knew I need to confront him. I have no other choice if he's willing to hurt me over something I don't understand. I snuck out of my room and out the front door wanting to get to his place before anyone sees I've gone.

I walked to his house watching the sun slowly rise. I then looked at the clouds around it that made a pink and orange sky with hints of the night that was only an hour or so before. When I got to his house I knocked on the door. To my surprise he opened it and started to head out with his backpack. Once he saw me Naruto stopped.

"Hey there little boy." I smiled pretending like nothing happened yesterday. He smirked and leaned against the door frame looking like he had all the time in the world when he had been rushing earlier. I began to wonder what he was doing beforehand when he leaned forward and breathed me in.

"How are you doing little flower? Walking into a hornet's nest now?" He asked making me raise an eyebrow. We don't typically make cheesy remarks but oh well. I took his hand and pulled him forward. His face accidently hit my collarbone but I know he didn't mean to and it was my fault so I just laughed lightly and dragged him off to school with me.

"I want to know why you hate me so much." I informed him simply with an innocent smile. Naruto looked at me with partly wide eyes then glared before us and helped lead me to school trying to contain as much of his dignity as possible. I knew it would be hard but I was waiting for something important. I want to know why the boy I loved left me.

I might finally find out.

"Your parents were talking. They said that you were planning on being with me just to make me happier… and then they said some harsh things about me." Naruto whispered and clutched his fists tightly.

"When was this?" I demanded knowing for a fact my parents have always loved him. They never found out about the sex but they did love him when he was around. My parents even begged me to marry him when I grow up. If they weren't dead I'd talk to them about it but… well I gotta trust Naruto.

"It was the day before I had sex with you." He explained dryly. I looked at him and then realized something that made me laugh. I could stop. Naruto glared at me but I was laughing so hard I was crying. I didn't find it funny. Not at all. In fact the reason made me want to cry so hard for him but instead I was laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto demanded angrily and placed his hands on my shoulder ignoring the fact that we were on a public sidewalk. I couldn't stop laughing in order to keep myself sane. If I stopped for a moment then I may lose my mind. All this torment and pain was over something as ridicules as a misunderstanding.

"My parents… were just talking about the movie. The Phantom of the Opera. We watched it the night before and my parents were discussing it the morning you came by my house. You must have overheard them talking about it and thought it was you." I explained doing my best not to laugh.

He stopped everything. His eyes were wide and it was almost as though his entire being just… died. There was nothing left. I almost laughed once more but it was more out of shock then really making fun of him. It isn't funny. He thought I was using him when my parents were just talking about Christine and the Phantom.

I took his hand once more and tried to hug him but Naruto just ran away. I could see a couple water droplets on the sidewalk where he had ran letting me know this was upsetting him. Naruto is my friend even though he tried to hurt me over something that meant nothing at all.

I watched him fade into the distance and then continued on my way to school. I got there an hour before it opened making me wait outside with a bored expression knowing my brothers (sorta) won't be here for a while. Possibly two hours making it forty minutes before school starts.

"You know… I never thought you'd runaway here." Konan smirked and walked up to me. My eyes widened and I found myself running up to her in a panic wanting to hug my (sorta) sister tightly and never let go.

I did.

She hugged me back and laughed at me before entangling her fingers in my hair. It felt nice and safe but I knew that after all this lovey dovey stuff she'll still be leaving soon. The boys can't handle it when she's around. They call her bad names… and try to take me away from her. She tends to have us sleep in the same bed for some reason or another.

"I got to meet Sun again!" I grinned and looked up at her then frowned and remembered his mistake. It may be that he never cared enough about me to do all that stuff… the things that hurt and felt like it was ripping me apart from the inside out. That would be extremely messed up.

"Did he-" Konan started but then stopped and looked at the ground with her tightly sealed lips. I stared at her for a moment in confusion then realized what she meant to say and understood her hesitation. It's not fun to bring up the fact that someone was brutally violated at such a young age.

"No… but he's hurting inside."


	16. Chapter 16

**Another update! I have no idea when this fic is going to end… it took me till the middle until I had a plot but the plot's about to end and yet there's no ending couple so far. If you can… give me ideas otherwise it might end next chapter. **

I looked at the clock on my wall and decided I was bored. School's out and oddly enough Naruto has made sure to be able to avoid me perfectly. I didn't get to talk to him at all. Sighing, I walked to the park and began to think. I'm bored of all of this drama and I'm ready to let the summer take full swing!

When I got to the park Gaara was there waiting for me. He looked bored but I knew better. He had something on his mind. I did too. The Akatsuki are leaving. I'll have to move and continue school while they all try to get a grip on life.

"Hey there, Gaara." I said with a slight smile and sat next to him. He glanced over at me then closed his eyes as the summer breeze hit us in a relaxing fashion.

"School's over for the summer. We're going to be sophomores." He said slowly. I looked at him for a while then closed my eyes as well.

"I guess you're right." I murmured and tried my best not to let it get to me. I'm growing up too… Suddenly his lips were on mine. I waited to open my eyes until he was done. When I did I saw the desire in his eyes but also hesitation in his body.

"I like you." Gaara informed me. I nodded slowly knowing that it is probably true. I like him as well but… well I guess it can be in that way if I squint.

"Okay." I answered him and got up my body brushing against him before walking over to the swing set. I sat down and began to swing back and forth. He watched me from the picnic table he was sitting on top of. Looking up at the sky, I noticed it beginning to become grey.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Gaara asked. I paused in contemplation but then decided it can't hurt. Getting up I then placed my hand in his and walked in the direction of the Akatsuki house. They may have an opinion of me bringing a boy home but it's not like he's going inside or anything. If he was then he'd have to bring a bat.

When we got to the forest path just outside the house I paused. Moving trucks were outside filling up with boxes. I ran forward toward the hidden home and found everyone outside giving orders, helping out, or playing games. Sasori and Deidara saw me first. When they noticed my panicked expression the boys got up swiftly.

"No one's leaving yet. Don't worry." Sasori said pulling me into a hug with his fingers in my hair. I could feel Gaara's presence letting me know that he hasn't left me to deal with this yet. These guys are my family… what am I going to do when I'm all alone?

"Then what are the moving trucks for?" Gaara growled. I guess he cares about this too. He did say he likes me so if I'm becoming upset about my brothers leaving then I guess it's alright for him to ask the questions.

I don't want to break down right now.

Deidara took one of my hands and squeezed. I squeezed back then buried my face in Sasori's chest. That's when Hidan put his hand around the back of my neck. That's his way of comforting. If it was the front of my neck then that means he's mad enough at me to kill. Hidan's never been _that_ mad at me before though.

"Pain is the one who's leaving. We're going to the college nearby. That way we can visit you a lot." Tobi grinned from next to me. I could hear it in his voice but right now I didn't want to look up. I knew I have to ask this question but… I just don't know how.

"Where is Sakura going to live if you're all leaving?"Gaara growled but right then a boy walked over to us. I turned my head to see exactly who it was. If there's tension around my brothers then that means a guy but it also means a guy they don't approve of for me.

"She'll be staying with me and Naruto." Sasuke informed us all. I looked at him for a moment then smiled softly. I know it'll be fun staying together with him but I'm not so sure about what everyone else's view would be.

"Sadly." Sasori muttered and kissed the top of my head before resuming his game of chess with Deidara. The blond hates this game but whenever he plays somehow the guy goes from hating to full out competition mode. Sasori has never lost the game.

"You'll be coming to live with me next week by the way." Sasuke said suddenly next to me. I nodded not looking at his face. Gaara took my other hand and stood on the opposite of me.

"Where is Naruto?" I asked curiously knowing that no one else knows what went on between us. I don't want anyone to. If someone finds out then they may try to get involved and that wouldn't be right.

"He's at home playing video games and listening to music probably. That's all he's done since school ended last week." Sasuke laughed lightly.

"Sounds fun! I want to hang out and do that kind of thing too!" I grinned knowing I'm far from being happy right now… too much at once. I should be fine soon enough though.

Suddenly Pain placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be going now." He said softly making me watch as he drove off. He's the second to leave. I wonder who's next.


	17. Chapter 17

The Akatsuki left one by one. I shouldn't be surprised. They wasted so many years here when they could have left with Konan. Not years... but a while at least. Some of them are older than her. She just wanted to make a living so she was able to leave me. It's not like I hate her for it. She did what she had to do. I can't say anything more. I walked out of the empty house and looked at the sky. It was almost too bright to see.

I loved them so much but I guess they can visit now. That's not the same. I guess I'm just being a selfish brat. Suddenly everything was black and I was being tied up. I didn't fight and just allowed the man to pick me up and place me in a car where a woman began to hold me tightly to her.

It almost feels like these two are parents looking after their child... only if you take out the bondage and bag over my eyes. The two didn't talk in the car and neither did I, even though I could. For some reason I felt safe with them. It was homely. The woman beside me ran her hand over the back of my head over and over again while I was pressed against her. Closing my eyes I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a black bed with a black laced comforter. The room I was in had black and pink stripes. All my clothes were hanging nicely in my closet and my shoes along the floor of it. Everything I owned was here leading me to believe these people intend to keep me for a long time. A salad was at the end of the bed with a fork. I sat down beside it and began eating not caring any longer about anything. As long as I'm happy then I'm fine.

"She's so beautiful." A man sighed outside the door. His voice sounded familiar but I didn't know who it was.

"And now she's safe and will remain beautiful where no one else will spot her." The girl said softly. They both sounded happy. It made me wonder what exactly is going on here. This isn't ordinary kidnapping. It can't be...

"Her family is leaving her." The man muttered.

"Yes but we will stay with her forever. Even if she loses everyone else it's okay. We'll stay by her side." The girl murmured and then their footsteps left the hall. I ate my salad and found a canteen full of tomato soup. These kidnappers know the kind of food I like down the dressing and soup flavor. They also know about my family. I recognize the voices a bit but not too much. Could it be Ino and Sasuke? Probably. It just makes no sense as to why they're treating me like their child.

When I was done eating I checked the door to see if it was unlocked. No luck. They're smart. I crawled into bed and fell asleep waiting for the next time I'll see these freaks again. Maybe when I do I can find out what's going on here. I smiled softly then fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. It was relaxing... almost like I was falling through the bed and into the sky. Clouds passing me by while the blue engulfs me whole. That's when I heard the crash.

"Stop it! You'll wake her up!" The girl hissed harshly. She was talking softly but I could hear the heavy breathing of the male.

"They don't care! She's been gone for three days and they don't care yet!" He shouted angrily.

"You... you never shout or get mad... is it really so hard to believe that they just don't care about her like they used to? The boys have been growing apart from her for a while now, haven't you noticed? She runs away half the time and hangs out with other boys. It's not so surprising that the Akatsuki boys no longer care for her." The girl continued sounding sad and bitter.

"They grew up with her for years..." The man sighed.

"Yes but darling... we are the only ones who know her well. No one else does. We've been there for her as much as we can and now she's ours. Let's stop worrying about the boys. They may come around but if they don't then we get to have her. We could do it too and she would never fight us." The girl said as though in a trance. I knew she was imagining the future. I don't blame her. If my brothers don't care about me then I want to stay here.

"Let's go check on her." The man whispered making me close my eyes and curl into a ball, pretending to sleep. I don't want to have to face them just yet. I'll pretend like they're my dead parents for now. The door opened and both of them entered. The girl sat next to my head and ran her fingers through my hair delicately. It felt good but not enough to where I want to embrace her completely. The man ran his hand up and down my arm.

"You could be happy here." The girl whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes tighter refusing to open them.

"We'd take good care of you. Anything you want and it's yours." The man agreed sounding happy.

I began to open my eyes and really thought about it. If they did home school with me then sure... I guess. I will do my best. If I don't have my brothers anymore then of course I'll do my best. I glanced up at them and gasped aloud with wide eyes when I saw who kidnapped me.

I can't believe it.

**Guess who kidnapped her if you dare! I dropped a couple hints but not enough since I didn't want it to be too easy. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so apparently it wasn't all that hard, over half of you guessed it... **

I looked up at Pain and Konan then gasped aloud and fell back against my bed. It's hard to believe that they would… no it's actually a relief. I walked up to them and looked at their concerned faces. Pain and Konan are the only ones left.

"Are you upset?" Konan asked softly holding her hand against my cheek while her other held my hand. I looked at them both and felt the tears trickle down my face. I just don't want to wind up all alone again. That's the only thing I want. My friends at school… well we'll all graduate one day and leave each other.

"No… I guess I'm just happy." I said softly and hugged her tightly. I don't care… I'll give it all up just to have someone like them with me forever. I don't want to be all alone.

"Don't worry… if they don't come for you we'll stay no matter what." Pain said softly as he stroked my hair. I thought about Gaara for a moment then shook him out of my head. The more complications I have here the less I get to become happy. I need this…

"They don't want me." I said slowly then closed my eyes and began to fall asleep. All these years spending every moment of my life with them… I shouldn't have to live my life scared of people dying or just leaving me.

When I woke up I heard voices. Hidan and Tobi were here but they sound… angry? "Why would you do this to her? She needs to know that people grow up and leave! Sure we're going off to college but we'll come back and visit as much as possible!" Hidan shouted.

"But… she would have been all alone." Konan said softly as though trying to keep me from hearing her. I knew that she worries about that, ever since she first left and even before when she found out about some things.

"It's okay to be alone sometimes. Everyone has to be eventually. Sakura was alone when she was younger, how many months did she spend all alone in that house before the police found her? Once she finds out it's not that scary when your older then she will be okay. Kidnapping her isn't going to help Sakura handle the loneliness."

I blinked back tears when I thought about it. My parents died in a hospital with the same illness; the doctors said I was lucky not to have gotten in too. I don't think I'll ever forget hearing them tell the other to keep living for me. It was of no surprise to anyone when both of them died. Mom first then the next day it was dad.

I just wish I had gotten the sickness too.

"You don't know everything she's gone through." Pain informed them calmly. Even if they knew… well I just hope they still decide to love me. Pain and Konan know the most but nothing of what_ I_ specifically went through.

"No I don't but I do know that the more you lock her up from the world and keep her from living… well then the more the scars will hurt." Tobi said making me get up and walk to my door; they forgot to lock it.

I opened it and fell into Hidan's arms. He hugged me tightly and began to walk me out of the safe house. "What are you going to do when you're all alone again?" Konan shouted after me. I looked down at the floor and said nothing. I honestly don't know but… I guess I just need to live.

"They are such idiots." Hidan growled and picked me up so my legs were at his waist and arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and let myself cry.

_When I found out my parents were dead I left the hospital and walked home. I walked fifteen miles knowing that none of my family would come by till tomorrow or so. It would still take a few days before anyone realizes I'm gone. I'll just live on my own for a while and get used to the pain. I entered the huge home and almost fell to the floor and broke down right then. _

_No one's home… and no one will ever be home. _

_Every weekend I went out to the store and paid with my parents cash for groceries. Since it was summer I didn't have to worry about school. For six months I did this. Going to school was tough but it turned out the police weren't looking that hard for me. _

_When I got home one day and found them in the living room I didn't say a word and just walked past them to my room. They forced me to come with them while going over who I should live with. That's when the Akatsuki was recommended by some relatives._

I walked into the mansion with Hidan and Tobi by my side. When I opened the huge black doors I saw everyone. All of my Akatsuki were there looking worried and upset. I collapsed to my knees and stared at everyone as they gasped and rushed over to me. Itachi ruffled my hair as Deidara pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"What happened?" Sasori demanded looking at me angrily but I could see a hint of pain. Kisame kneeled down beside me and began to pinch my cheeks and inspect my face.

"She was kidnapped by Konan and Pain. They thought they were doing what was best for our little girl." Hidan said with a scowl. When he noticed me looking at him he smirked.

"You would have done a much better job right?" I asked with a smile. He laughed and nodded then bent down and kissed my forehead.

"We need to have a party!" Tobi informed everyone. We all looked over at him then they looked at me.

"You're birthday…" Everyone said at the same time while looking at me. Oh hey…


	19. Chapter 19

An Akatsuki style birthday party just for little ol me. These parties are legendary for several reasons the police will never mention again, they even burned the files that had the documented reports on what exactly happened. I was there but luckily was sheilded from the non age appropriate action. This was all because of Pain. Somehow he's a much bigger party animal then I could ever have imagined.

"Brown, grey, and black right?" Konan asked with a doubting voice. I nodded making her sigh. "It's not much to work with but that's okay, you're worth it." She muttered looking a bit more annoyed than I've seen her in a long time.

"Haha… uh sorry." I said and tried to ignore a snickering Hidan who apparently thought my apology was funny. I glared at him for a moment then looked down at the ground. It was a bit surprising when she kissed my forehead but then Konan left to go attend to her many jobs as manager of my party decorations.

I thought about Gaara for a moment hoping he would come. That's when Sasori came up to me asking about the guest list. I sighed and informed him of the people he needed to know about then held a black invitation close, this one will be hand delivered. I snuck out of the mansion hoping I could at least get three minutes before people start looking for me. Sadly the Akatsuki is much more observant than most people give them credit for.

I was able to get to Gaara's house and quickly knocked on the door. Temari answered it and then immediately turned around to call her brother downstairs. I blinked in surprise then mentally cursed myself for not being prepared. I don't know what I'm going to say! This is just stupid, he's probably going to think I'm desperate. Giving out birthday invitations… who does that anymore? Am I some little kid? An Akatsuki member could probably get away with it!

I smiled softly remembering that I _am_ an Akatsuki member just haven't been with the gang as long as most of the others. I showed up late, that's one of their ongoing jokes. After this party everything is going to continue to change. We're all going to drift apart a bit but I think I can handle it now. Suddenly Gaara was in front of me.

Okay I must be a sorry excuse for an Akatsuki member because opening my mouth has suddenly become a very hard exercise. "Hey Sakura." Gaara said as cool as a cucumber… wow I'm so lame. Even my thoughts are messing up. Where does that saying come from anyway? I normally only eat room temperature cucumbers anyway.

"Gaara." I nodded and tried not to blush as I shoved the invitation into his chest. He took it gracefully from my hands and looked it over. I quickly turned around to leave but apparently he already knew what was in it.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sakura." Gaara said softly and then entered his house like the awesomely hot bastard he just happens to be. Soon I was home and instantly forced to answer several questions I had no idea had anything to do with a stupid birthday party until now. Was it naïve of me to think that birthday parties are simple events?

"Birthday parties are not simple events, naïve child." Itachi informed me simply before going on to getting the orders for my birthday's deserts ready. I sighed and sat down watching everyone run around and slowly set up the party. This year will be the one to start my life of being strong. I wonder what will change.

"Jerk." I muttered but he knew I meant it with love… now if only I had a chainsaw to show him otherwise… Deidara jumped down from somewhere above me and grinned that stupid grin of his. He's in charge of the party games and he's nearly blown up his room, the house, and the backyard trying to come up with the perfect game.

"This party is going to be awesome, yeah!" He grinned and patted my head then he glanced around the room and started to hand me a little box but before he could Tobi shoved him back and smiled at me.

"We aren't allowed to give you presents _**before**_ your birthday." He said to me but the comment was obviously directed over to Deidara. I looked at them both for a moment then smiled and headed over to my room. I'm going to be seeing Gaara tomorrow at the party…

I thought about my epic fail at his house and decided that I'm going to have to make up for it. I took a nap and tried to clear my head the rest of the day, somehow they got everything set up while locking me up in my room and trading the people who need to look after me.

On the day of my birthday Naruto was the first to show up. He gave me a sad smile then handed me a gift, Konan glared at him and took it out of my hands placing it with all the other presents. Soon after Sasuke walked in looking a bit embarrassed as Pain looked him over. I've got a protective family, these people just need to deal with that fact.

"Hey there." I grinned noticing a certain redhead enter the building. He looked over at me and I could have sworn I saw the ghost of a smile there.

"Happy birthday." He said softly making me grin and take his hand but before I could lead him into the party Gaara changed the plans by pulling me back outside so that we were alone. "I want to go out with you Friday, at six." Gaara informed me blankly.

"Please don't say in the morning." I muttered feeling a bit annoyed. The first time he asks me out and I'm pretty damn sure this oddball is going to make it early in the morning.

"… I don't think the movies are open then…" He muttered looking a bit confused. I blinked a couple times then burst out laughing.

"Thank god your normal in that way." I grinned and kissed his cheek. Instantly I was pulled away by Hidan who dragged me over to the party I was missing.

I guess he didn't see the little one we started together.

**End**


End file.
